Frenesí
by Fercissa
Summary: SasuSaku. Lime. Algo de OoC. Porque entre nosotros, no todo era pasión. También había magia.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío._

Cαrαcterísticαs: S&S. Lime. Romαnce. Drαmα. M.

**N/A:** -Frenesí, ¿α αlguien más le gustα esα pαlαbrα tαnto como α mí

Listen~ **T**akin' Back My Love - Ciara Ft. Enrique Iglesias

~** J**ustify - The Rasmus.

* * *

**F**_r_e_n_**e**sí_ .::._ H_αtαke_'F_er_

* * *

-

Soy Sasuke Uchiha y estoy aquí cómo requisito para el termino de mi condena de libertad provisional. Tanto usted como yo sabemos que esto es voluntario así que puede proceder a apagar su grabadora ahora. ¿Qué no? Está bien, no sabía que tuviese tan mala memoria, pero en lo que a mi respecta no hablaré.

¿Ya ve? Las cosas son más fáciles cuando hay cooperación. Sí, siempre me salgo con la mía; bueno, al menos un 99% de las veces así es. El 1% restante es el que me tiene aquí por si no lo había notado.

Por cierto, le mentí, esto no es voluntario. Bah, al demonio con estos federales, al no encontrar pruebas que me culpen del homicidio de mi hermano decidieron ponerme cargos por tráfico de drogas para retenerme en el país ¿usted cree? Bastó una pequeña y estúpida cosilla de mis años adolescentes para joderme el año entero.

Pero en fin, ¿por donde empezamos? Oh, porque no lo pensé antes; mi familia. Sí bueno ¿para qué me pregunta de eso? Supongo que ya le brindaron mi historial desde los pañales hasta ahora. Pero si quiere oírlo de mi, le diré que mi padre era un bastardo, mi madre una fan y mi hermano un psicópata. Me alegra ser el único normal en la familia. Aunque personas como usted gastan horas y horas intentando probar lo contrario. Si tan sólo lo superaran yo ya estaría haciendo otras cosas.

Sabía que quería hablar sobre la masacre. Fue mi hermano, como ya debe saber. ¿Ve porque le dije que era un psicópata? Mató a papá y a mamá. Yo le admiraba, pero no ponga eso en su reporte, arruinaría mi imagen. Después, un tío se hizo cargo de mi, Madara. Tal vez haya escuchado su nombre en las noticias o algo así. Lo aprehendieron antes de que yo terminase la preparatoria y la última vez que hablé con él, fue antes de su fuga hace como cinco o seis años.

Tengo una buena vida, no me puedo quejar. Bueno sí; no me gusta ser el centro de atención pero no puedo evitar serlo. ¿Será por esta imagen irresistible?, ¿mi personalidad de _bad boy_? O que le parece: Huérfano gracias a hermano sádico Oh por favor, no me mire así, con los años aprendí a manejarlo.

Oh ¡Sakura! Me alegra que pregunte por ella en la entrevista. ¿Qué podría decir? Por supuesto, nuestra historia juntos. Tan privada, pasional y complicada. Pero dado que le he hecho perder ya su tiempo, le compensaré con algo de información adicional:

A Sakura Haruno la conocí a mediados del segundo año de preparatoria, yo era el chico recién transferido, el del pasado oscuro, el chico nuevo por el que las chicas se mojaban, llámele como guste pero ese era yo.

Ella era la chica bonita, la reina de primer año, el cerebro tras la popularidad.

Gracias a ella me gané mi primer enemigo en esa escuela; era un idiota, no recuerdo su nombre pero quizá debería preguntarle a Sakura para más información, llevaba año y medio tratando de conquistarla y de pronto llego yo y ¡plaf! Se la quito. No fue fácil, peleábamos todo el tiempo y por las cosas más pequeñas. Sin embargo, me gustaba. Su tono sabiondo, su aromático cabello y su contoneo al caminar. Si he de ser más explícito, me encantaba, quería cogérmela una y otra vez y adentrarme más entre sus piernas hasta que mi nombre llenase sus gritos.

No sería pan comido. Era del tipo de mujeres que saben lo que tienen y se hacen del rogar ¿las conoce? Yo sí y debo agregar que no hay ninguna cómo ella. Un día tuvimos que quedarnos en el laboratorio a limpiar el desastre que Gaara (el idiota que andaba tras ella) provocó, al alterar las sustancias de una fórmula.

La maestra se había ido y ahí estábamos los dos, era como una de las tantas fantasías con las que me entretenía por las noches. El ambiente se había tensado gracias al humor explosivo de Sakura, la miré de reojo y no pude más. Estaba tan irresistible; su uniforme mal puesto, su rostro molesto y algo de sudor ciñendo la blusa a su figura. Dejé de hacer no-sé-qué y me acerqué velozmente a ella, me sentí cómo en un documental de _Discovery Channel_ sobre gacelas y leones. Yo era el león, por supuesto.

La arrinconé entre mi cuerpo caliente y una de las mesas y la besé. Sus labios eran tan suaves y estaba tan furiosa y anonadada que me excité. Mientras me entretenía besándola ella golpeaba mi pecho con sus puños intentando separarme hasta que lo logró. Me miró feo, me dio una cachetada y me besó más profundamente. La cachetada aún duele al recordar.

Ese beso fue tan… de verdad no creo encontrar una palabra que lo describa así que lo dejaré a su imaginación. Nos besamos por bastante tiempo por cierto, la estreché más contra mi y ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. No recuerdo cómo, pero termine estando entre la mesa y su pequeño cuerpo. El aire nos faltaba y el calor era sofocante, Sakura se separó de mi y relamiéndose los labios con una mueca socarrona se fue. Era de esas sonrisas triunfales, de saberse campeón.

¿Acaso ya había mencionado que era una chica perversa? Por si no, lo diré; era perversa. Y me tenía comiendo de su mano.

Luego de ese día, me evitó como una semana hasta que la atrapé entre los pasillos solitarios del instituto. Fue más lo que tardé en seguirla que lo que empezamos a besarnos. Una cosa llevó a otra y nos encerramos en un armario. Fue la primera vez que lo hicimos.

De esa vez le siguieron más y más. Estar con ella era rayar en los limites del pecado. Una caricia mía allá abajito lograba que mojase la tanga e hiciera lo impensable. Teníamos una palabra secreta; París. Sí, Paris, la ciudad del amor ¿ha estado ahí? Yo tampoco, si alguna vez llegaba a ir, sería con ella. En fin, un solo mensaje con esa palabra hacía que trepase la barda de tres metros de su casa y llegase su habitación para seguir con nuestro juego.

Apenas entraba por la ventana, enredaba sus piernas desnudas sobre mi cintura y nos besábamos con frenesí. Adoraba sentirla tan excitada, tan dispuesta a todo _por mi_. La noche se nos iba entre caricias, besos y orgasmos. Su rostro sudoroso viniéndose, sus maldiciones ocasionales y las paredes de su vagina contrayéndose alrededor de mi eran lo mejor.

Era perfecto.

¿Placer y nada más? No me juzgue, eso no era así. Había algo más, había magia. No cómo la que te muestra _Harry Potter _o la de un _Chamán_, no, esta era de otro tipo.

Déjeme confesarle, había veces que después de hacerlo sin medida sobre el colchón de su cama, caíamos rendidos ante Morfeo; ella antes que yo. Yo solía observarla dormir y marcar caricias imaginarias sobre su rostro, incluso cuando se quedaba dormida dándome la espalda, me levantaba y acercaba una silla al otro extremo para no perderme la visión de su rostro.

Cuantas cosas no hice gracias a esa magia de las que me gustaría que se enterase.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un final. Luego del arresto de Madara, las cosas cambiaron para mal. De nuevo no tenía familia y estaba confundido. Muy confundido.

Una noche, salí a un antro a ver si el ruido me distraía o algo y me encontré a un tipo que vendía "_milagros_". Era cocaína. Compré una grapa y me fui. Ese día es de los pocos que he querido borrar para siempre de mi vida. Por si se lo pregunta, no la consumí. Me arrestaron antes de que pudiese hacerlo y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, ¿cómo le llaman? Ah si, antecedentes.

A algún otro idiota que odiaba a Itachi tanto como yo se le ocurre matarlo y a mi me culpan por tal. No pruebas pero si antecedentes. A mi no me bastó pero al juez parece que si. Oh pero no estaba hablando de eso.

Los rumores comenzaron a circular y nosotros a discutir. La magia había hecho un viaje por el caño para nunca regresar. Creo que mi situación le había afectado más a ella que a mi, y eso no me lo puedo perdonar.

Yo había decidido irme al otro lado del país a estudiar mientras que Sakura se quedaría. Lo intentamos pero durante el primer año en la universidad vino la separación. No había ni pasión ni cariño ni magia. Si ella me hubiese dicho "quédate" yo lo hubiese hecho. Pero no lo hizo y la palabra secreta jamás se volvió a usar. A veces imagino que habría pasado de haber sido así.

Vaya, creo que he perdido el 90% de mi dignidad este día y eso sólo al recordar. Espero que no me haga ver tan mal en su reporte.

Me tengo que ir, pero le diré mis planes, viajaré a ese lugar, iré a París a recuperar o ponerle fin a todo aquello que me hacía sentir vivo. Espero que ella se entere y me encuentre allá.

¿Podría usted buscarla y darle ese mensaje a la Sakura que yo conocí?

¿Podría usted hacer eso por mi, _Srita. Haruno_?

-

-

* * *

Hey, ¿cómo están? por si hay dudas, se supone que es una evaluación psicológica xD o algo así~ tantos programas políciacos de verdad afectan (:

_¿Continuαción?_

No lo sé, me estoy αcostumbrαndo α los frαcαsos αsí que no hαy nαdα seguro.

Slds~!


	2. xtasis

Naruto no es mio, joder, deja de recalcarmelo x3 x3

* * *

.**xt**α**sis**.

* * *

-

Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Se supone que yo no debo hablar de estas cosas con ninguna persona, pero descubrí que si no es contigo no es con nadie.

¿Y el se atreve a hablar sobre gacelas y leones? ¡Ja! ¡Yo era la leona ahí! ¿Apoco cree que yo siempre fui así?

Yo no acostumbraba ser "del tipo de mujeres que saben lo que tienen y se hacen del rogar" claro que no, era linda, inteligente y con tendencia a la popularidad y eso era todo, cuando él llegó todo cambió. Tenía que captar su atención, bajarle un poco del pedestal y que fuese él quien anduviese tras de mí. Y Gaara hizo que se presentara la ocasión.

No, no, no me mires así, la manipulación es válida en ciertos casos. En fin, cuando leí en el informe a quién tenía que entrevistar, mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuertemente que estaba segura que el podía oírlo al otro lado del corredor. Fueron como diez segundos de inercia y recuerdos inolvidables. Hasta sentí que mi rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso entre el segundo 3 al 10, aunque no podría asegurarlo.

La entrevista había empezado satisfactoriamente, si se puede llamar de alguna forma. Mi deber era asegurarme que no era un sujeto psicótico peligroso para la sociedad. ¡Qué poco me importaban los demás en ese instante! Sólo estábamos él y yo, una grabadora apagada y un sistema de sonido desconectado ahí.

Hablaba con tanta indiferencia, tanta saña y al mismo tiempo con tanto dolor. Sentía que me encogía cada vez más frente su eterno disfrute.

Mientras su historia avanzaba, mencionó el incidente del laboratorio. Juro que lo vi sonreír de lado mientras me removía incómoda y sonrosada de mi asiento. Me alegraba saber que seguía siendo el bastardo que yo había conocido. Y del que me había enamorado. ¿Algunas cosas nunca cambian, cierto?

Pero la peor parte fue, sin dudarlo, cuando lo escuche describir la magia. Fue… fue demasiado para mi. Me costaba ser profesional frente a él y aguantarme. Quería llorar, gritar y decir muchas cosas. Quería abalanzarme sobre su cuello para proseguir llorando, gritando y diciendo cosas. Pero no todo era tan fácil cómo mi mente llegó a planteármelo. Así que me resigné a retrasar mis ganas de llorar hasta que llegué a casa.

No obstante, después de minimizarme, debilitarme, sonrojarme y atentar contra mi coherencia emocional, también me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo al hablar de la peripecia con cocaína, (¡la bendita y estúpida cocaína!). Yo debía comprenderlo, debía ser su soporte y apoyarle ¡debía estar con él! No era mi deber alejarme. Dejarlo con su confusión y reprocharle mucho menos. Él se sintió mal por mí, ¡la culpa fue mía! Soy horrible, Ino. Y así me siento.

Mírame, estoy llorando de nuevo. No soporto esto. Este sentimiento de culpabilidad y eterno desasosiego. Lo extraño y necesito rebasando los límites de lo imaginable. Más de lo que cualquier persona pueda extrañar a alguien.

¿Imaginas cómo me siento?

¿Es posible que una persona te haga sentir tanto después de tanto tiempo?

Con sus últimas palabras, confesó que iría a París y dejó un mensaje.

Y yo la busqué. Entre mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos y hasta más allá. Busqué a la Sakura que él deseaba encontrar…pero ya no estaba. Había una imitación miniatura de esa Sakura en el recoveco más escondido detrás de la pared más difícil de penetrar.

No he podido dormir bien desde la entrevista y mis ojos están tan hinchados que apenas puedo ver el hermoso día que hace afuera. Hace dos días ha terminado oficialmente su condena. Y te confesaré, que él también es culpable pero es demasiado listo para dejarse atrapar. Lo sé porqué lo conozco mejor que nadie. Y sin embargo he tomado mi decisión y me iré.

Ya tengo mi boleto y mis maletas junto a la entrada. Empaqué mis recuerdos, la taza roja que me diste por Navidad, las fotos de la graduación y mis ahorros. Supongo que siempre supe que la magia volvería a nosotros.

Dejé notillas amarillas pegadas por todos lados dado que un testamento tardaría mucho y encargué la llave con el portero.

Quiero la magia, quiero la pasión, quiero el amor y quiero el éxtasis. Quiero dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos y tocar el cielo con la yema de mis dedos.

Sé que estoy siendo egoísta y que seguramente me odiarás pero espero me perdones algún día por irme así. No te preocupes por mi dado que no es una decisión precipitada. Lo pensé lo suficiente para saber que podríamos convertirnos en fugitivos si alguna prueba futura apuntase a su culpabilidad y al reporte que hace días entregué, pero estoy lista para afrontarlo mientras esté con él.

Debo irme pero como ya debiste haber visto, recibiste dos grabaciones. Ésta será la número uno donde te reveló la verdad y la número dos será una pista falsa excusando mi repentina partida. Te pido por favor te encargues de destruir la primera luego de oírla. No todo en la segunda grabación será mentira. La grabé primero y con ella espero y te enteres lo mucho que significas para mi, Ino. Incluiría eso aquí pero no quiero atosigar tu oído con más sollozos de mi parte.

Te extrañaré. Te quiero, gracias por esta amistad y de verdad, perdóname.

¡Hasta luego!

Sakura.

-

-

Click. _Stop._

_-_

_-_

¡Hola! ¿qué tal? haha, ¡estoy tan emocionada! Abrí word, leí las primeras líneas que tenía escritas y ¡PLAFF! mis dedos hicieron el resto. Ya extrañaba sentir esto.

Con temor a sonar cínica, confesaré que las he extrañado de verdad. Fanfiction ya no es lo mismo ): y ni hablar del Fandom de Naruto. He fallado olímpicamente escribiendo con otras parejas x3 e incluso incursionando en algún otro Fandom (mantengo la esperanza, mi mente grita **D**RACOMIONE**D**RACOMIONE**D**RACOMIONE cada cuanto) recurriré al plan C (Ver Naruto desde el inicio) si es que el A y el B fallan :)

No he quedado muy conforme con el final (quería algo que pusiese a llorar xd) así que si deciden jitomatearme, lo aceptaré (¡En la cara no!x3) FCK, ahora que me fijo, es la primera historia de más de 1 cap. que termino xDDDD no se preocupen, incluí "terminar mis fics" entre mis doce uvas de año nuevo :D (¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y DIA DE REYES!!xdxd) lo que me recuerda, EL 19/01 CUMPLO DOS AÑOS EN ! T.T

En fin, ¡gracias por los reviews pasados! se agradece que sigan ahí después de este tiempo ^^ ¡qué estén bien! byee~


End file.
